HARRY POTTER Y LA SERPIENTE PLATEADA
by IKARI IORI
Summary: ADIVINA QUIEN ES TU COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO... SOLO ESPERO QUE LA POCION NO QUEDE MUY DENSA... XD REVIEWS ONEGAI


n/a: es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter y advierto que no soy muy buena en ello... aun no se que genero sea, pero me gusta el DH así que si pasan cosas raras no me   
  
pregunten... Ah! Por cierto y como todos saben HP y demás personajes le pertenecen solo a JK y a nadie más....  
  
Iori Chan.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Nunca es buena idea llegar tarde a clase de pociones. Todos lo sabian y hacian hasta lo imposible por llegar desde sus respectivas aulas temprano a clace. Sin embargo   
  
habia un muchacho que no podria llegar a tiempo a su clace...  
  
- Neville! Neville!  
  
La niña de cabellos dorados le toco el hombro.  
  
- Halo! - Dijo un poco preocupada - Se hace tarde, va a regañarte!  
  
- Mmmm... Ma... mandragoras.  
  
- Despierta por favor!!!  
  
-..................................FLASH BACK .................................................................  
  
No hace mucho que Harry y aquella niña eran amigos, la habia conocido un dia a las orillas del bosque mientras deambulaba en busca de un tema con el cual llenar dos metros de pergamino para la clace de la profesora McGonagall. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando algo tiro fuertemente de su capa y lo hizo caer al suelo.   
  
-Ah! - Harry logro meter las manos para no golpearse el rostro, lo cual hubiera sido terrible ya que podria romperse las gafas - que paso?  
  
Harry se levanto rápido y se volvio para buscar a quien le hacia esa broma tan pesada. Lo unico que alcanzo a ver era una sombre delgada que se escurria detrás de un arbol muy grueso.   
  
- mmm... donde podra estar? - Dijo Harry haciendose el desentendido - Creo que no hay remedio, vovere al castillo.  
  
hizo como que se marchaba y se escondio detras de otro arbol, de pronto se dejaron oir unas risillas muy suaves, el bromista habia creido, sin duda, que harry se habia marchado. Una figurilla delgada se asomo al claro en el que momentos antes Harry se habia paseado en busca de un tema para su ensayo.   
  
-Aja! - Harry se lanzó hacia adelante dejando su escondite con la varita en la mano - Por lo que me has hecho te...  
  
Pero Harry no pudo seguir, se quedo mudo ante unos ojos grises muy claros, unos cabellos dorados y largos... unos labios... ¡y que labios!  
  
- Emmm...   
  
La chica comenzo de nuevo a reirse de él, seguia parado frente a ella con la varita extendida en su dirección, pero completamente rigido y con las mejillas rojas....  
  
Así habia comenzado, la chica se acerco a él y le bajo el brazo con el que le apuntaba.  
  
- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto la chica aun aguantando una risilla  
  
- Me... Me llamo...   
  
Pero las silabas no salian a travez de su garganta.   
  
- Yo soy Moira... Eres alumno de Hogwarts?   
  
- si... - Dijo Harry algo más calmado - ¿Pero que hora es? ¡Debo irme pronto! Snape va a castigarme si no llego pronto al aula de pociones.  
  
- ¿Snape? - Pregunto la chica interesada  
  
- Mi profesor de pociones... me voy... - Dijo Harry de manera apresurada - Pero, !Quiero volver a verte¡... ¿donde te encuentro?   
  
- Se te hace tarde... ¡corre! - Dijo la chica en lugar de contestar indicandole el camino con la mano  
  
Harry apresuro el paso con la mente todabía confusa, miró hacia atras y así como había aparecido así habia desaparecido la niña.  
  
...................................................... FIN DEL FLASH BACK ................................................................................................  
  
- Moi, dejame dormir...   
  
- Pero...   
  
Harry había vuelto un centenar de veces al lugar donde la había encontrado por primera vez y sin embargo nunca conseguia encontrarla, Había tratado incluso con el mapa   
  
del merodeador pero su nombre jamás aparecia dentro del castillo, y sin embargo habia podido jurar que la habia visto caminar por los pasillos o jugar en el jardín. Aparecia   
  
ante él muy de vez en cuando y solo cuando él la llamaba. Siempre, ademas, le gastaba alguna broma.  
  
- ¿Y Snape?   
  
La sola mención de su "adorado" profesor hizo que Harry se despabilara por completo  
  
- ¿Que hora es? ¡De nuevo voy a llegar tarde! - El chico se levanto, habia estado tirado en el pasto pues él y Moi (Como llamaba a la chica de cariño) habian estado mirando   
  
el cielo, antes claro de que a Harry le llegara el sueño.  
  
- Neville - Dijo la niña antes de que Harry saliera corriendo - Nos vemos  
  
Harry no volteo a verla y solo hizo un ademán con la mano para indicar que le habia escuchado.  
  
Por alguna razón Harry no le había dicho su nombre verdadero a Moi, Habia usado el de Neville como aquella vez en el autobús noctambulo... Tal vez temia que si le decía   
  
su nombre ella se le quedara mirando y dijera de pronto ¡Tu el famoso Harry Potter! al principio era divertido, pero ahora era un fastidio que todo mundo le señalara la frente  
  
y lo mirara como si viniera de otro planeta... Al menos queria que alguien lo ignorara, por lo que se cubria la cicatriz con un mechon de su alborotado cabello siempre antes  
  
de buscarla.   
  
............................................   
  
Harry entró con cuidado al salón de clases y buscó con la mirada a Snape, el profesor que momentos antes estaba mostrandoles a los chicos la elaboración de una poción   
  
hecha a base de hojas de mandragora de inmediato dirigio la mirada hacia Harry...  
  
- De nuevo tarde señor Potter?   
  
- Eh, pues, vera... señor...  
  
- Callese y tome su asiento, cinco puntos menos Gryffindor... Todo gracias usted señor potter - Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada Venenosa.  
  
Harry se apresuro a tomar su lugar junto a Ron y ponerse al corriente sabia que Snape podia preguntarle sin importar que acabara de llegar y claro que el al haberse perdido   
  
la explicación no podria responder y Snape le quitaria mas puntos a su casa.   
  
-que estamos haciendo? - Le pregunto muy quedito a Ron  
  
- Una pocion reveladora.   
  
- y que hace?  
  
- Pues.. - dijo Ron algo inseguro - No lo se muy bien, la mia aun no hace nada...   
  
- Una pocion reveladora - Tercio Hermione que estaba junto a Ron - Revela la escencia de las cosas  
  
- y eso que es?  
  
Depronto una voz languida los interrumpio.  
  
-Si el grupo del señor Potter acabara con sus cuchicheos de una vez podríamos continuar con nuestra clace, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Los tres tubieron que callarse. Draco no disimulaba sus risas, le parecia terriblemente divertido que se le quitaran tantos puntos a los leones sin que el tubiera que mover un  
  
dedo. Snape siguio con la explicación de manera automata con su voz apagada. Harry se perdio en sus propios pensamientos y para cuando estaba de vuelta en el mundo  
  
real Snape se encontraba parado frente a el chico de gafas mirandolo como solo él, Severus Snape podía hacerlo.   
  
- Se puede saber, Potter ¿Por que no se ha movido a mi orden?  
  
Harry miro a los lados en busca de sus amigos... Hermione estaba detras de Snape y murmuraba algo que Harry no pudo entender y luego pudo distinguir a Ron que  
  
estaba   
  
preocupado por su compañero.   
  
- Señor?   
  
- He ordenado que se pongan por parejas para empezar a trabajar, pero parece que usted estaba dormido  
  
- No estaba dormido! - Dijo Harry rapidamente  
  
- Aun así... como si lo estubiera, ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!.. Pero debo pensar un castigo mas... severo, veamos ¿tienes pareja para el experimento?  
  
- No... -Murmuro Harry presintiendo lo peor.  
  
- Que dijiste Potter?  
  
- No, no señor...   
  
- Bien, entonces yo te asignare un compañero.   
  
Draco no cabía en sí de felicidad, esperaba que snape eligiera a alguien de lo más torpe para que hechara a perder la pocion de Potter, o alguien que se encargara de   
  
hacerle la vida imposible... sí eso seria muy divertido.  
  
- Señor Malfoy!   
  
Draco se quedo mudo...   
  
- Pero señor yo ya tengo pareja! - dijo molesto  
  
- Con Malfoy!? - Renego Harry casi al mismo tiempo que Draco  
  
- Estoy seguro que usted podra enseñarle muchas cosas a el señor Potter... y es mejor, dijo mirando fijamente a Harry, que no causes problemas.  
  
Harry no respondio, estaba tan enojado que de haberse salido de control, bien hubiera podido inflar a Snape como lo habia hecho con su Tía Marge.  
  
- Sentados juntos... - Ordeno Snape con su tipico tono frio - Lo que haremos enseguida será comenzar a preparar los ingredientes para la posión, cortaran todas las raíces   
  
en pedazos considerablemente iguales, además usaran las hojas y los gusanos negros...   
  
Malfoy no se movio de lugar, si alguien habria de cambiar de asiento ese tenía que ser Harry era muy claro, además de que el no se iria a sentar entre leones. Harry no   
  
quizo darle más oportunidades a Snape para castigar a la casa de Griffyndor y se cambio de lugar.   
  
- Bien hecho Potter, parece que no te basta con arruinar tu vida... sino que tambien quieres hecharme a perder al día a mi!  
  
- Callate Malfoy... que no quiero más problemas... además ni que estubiera ansioso de sentarme entre un monton de serpientes.  
  
- Le tienes miedo a Snape, Potter?  
  
- tu te sentirias igual si no fueras el concentido...  
  
- jah! miedo yo... bah.  
  
La clace prosiguio de manera monotona, hasta que Snape le dio la equipo Harry-Draco una tarea extra.  
  
- Ustedes dos tendran que exponer el tema de hoy, prepararan entre los dos la pocion reveladora y dentro de tres lunas, cuando este lista... vendran y nos haran una  
  
demostración.  
  
- que? pero señor - empezo Draco - para eso practicamente tendriamos que estar juntos todo el tiempo... y no creo que...  
  
- Ya escucho senor Malfoy... es todo, pueden marcharse  
  
Harry no renego, no estaba molesto, estaba sorprendido, tres largos dias con sus noches con Malfoy viendo burbujear un caldero con una cosa viscosa dentro y  
  
gusanos retorciendoce bajo el calor... no era la idea de un fin de semana perfecto, pero almenos era en fin de semana y no tendria que interrumpir las demas claces por la   
  
tarea de Severus Snape.  
  
- Vamos Potter...   
  
- Que?! ahora mismo? no podemos esperar a...  
  
- No, mientras más rápido comencemos mas rápido podre separarme de ti... eres como la plaga...   
  
- Yo... de acuerdo - Harry estaba a punto de renegar pero penso que las peleas no le harian bien al proyecto  
  
- Iremos a la pradera, cerca de ahi hay una cueva, podemos poner el caldero ahi y preparar la poción... podemos dejarla reposar durante las noches... eso hara que...  
  
- que la posion sea más efectiva, ya lo sé... - harry siguio a Draco, pero no queria que pensara que no sabia nada al respecto de Posiones  
  
- Asi es... veamos que podemos hacer juntos... - dijo draco mientras caminaba rapidamente  
  
- si... claro  
  
---------------------------------  
  
hasta aqui el primer capitulo de este fic... agradeceria sus reviews por que es la primera vez que escribo sobre harry potter y quiero saber si debo continuar  
  
IORI CHAN  
  
nn 


End file.
